The Battle With Destiny
by SilverWings1230
Summary: my very first fanfic ever! so tell me what you think and there's more to come i hope :3
1. Chapter 1

_FATALIS BATTLE_

It was a cold dark cloudy night as i was laying flat on my back looking up at the stars unable to move, My head was spinning so much i felt sick to my stomach but slowly i heard a small female voice yelling out my name "JUN GET UP!" i tried to look around to see where the voice was coming from but my head was spinning to much i couldn't see a thing then i heard another voice a more masculine vioce that yelled out my name "JUN DON'T DIE ON ME NOW" as i listend to the people yell out my name i realized just what had happened we were sent on a mission to explore the fairytale of the fatalis not knowing what we were getting ourselves into we accepted the quest to go to castle schrad... but man did we make a mistake, as i was still in my daze i heard the same masciline voice yelling at the top of his lungs "I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN JUN GET UP NOW!" this time i recognized who it was, it was my guild leader Styx, the father figure of the guild he was a very respectable and durable man and he had many years of expearience in hunting monsters of all shapes and sizes with his trusty lance Dullahan as i slowly sat up gripping my side where the monsters claws ripped through my side. i yelled back at the old man with a little chukkle "hah if anything you'll be the first one to go old man!" and i heard him laugh a little as he was blocking the fatalis's huge claws, then i heard the small female voice again and she called out as she was running toward me frantically with her long snow white hair flowing behind her "Jun are you ok?" as she arrived to where i was, I looked up at her deep blue eyes with a little smile on my face and said "yes Silvia i'm ok it was just a light scratch" even though i was lying ,It was better not to worry her in this situation but in fact it was quite serious and the wound needed to be treated soon.

As i stood up to my feet i felt a little light headed and dizzy but that was because i had lost a lot of blood already, as i thought to myself that i needed to quickly re-equip my self with my Dual swords it was already to late the fatalis had noticed me again and he took flight straight toward me, in my moment of disarray i didn't know what to do and i was panicking then i heard my childhood friend Ruby yell at me "what do you think your doing you idiot!" as she pulled her arrow back and released it with deadly accuracy "ever since we were kids Ruby has always been able hit her mark with a bow no matter how far or how fast it was moving she was called the crimson assassin of Pokke by the village cause of her tomboy features and her semi short red hair and crimson eyes ", hitting the monster straight in the horn and breaking it, As the monster fell to the ground and skidded right at Silvia and I, I pushed Silvia out of the way and dodge rolled to the side picking up one of my blades as i avoided the monster.

tired and breathing heavy i was having a hard time standing up but it looked as if the Fatalis was getting weaker also as it staggered to it's feet, i quickly looked around and determined the location of my other blade it had gotten stuck in a wall near where the Fatalis is standing but before i could do anything the beast quickly shot an insanely fast moving fireball at me, I dodged the best i could but the fireball caught the tip of my boot and mealted it little, as i quickly got back up to my feet the beast would not let me have a second to catch my breath it quickly pulled it's head up getting ready to shoot another fireball but Styx quickly thrusted his lance in the beasts side and the beast let out a loud cry, Styx then yelled at me to hurry and get my other blade, as i quickly ran to where my other blade was, the beast tried to take me out with it's tail but i easily jumped over that, when i arrived at where my other blade was i had noticed that Styx was having a hard time fighting the beast but i guess if you had been fighting something for two and a half days then you would be pretty worn out also, i had noticed that Silvia and Ruby were also looking pretty tired and beat up so i quickly pulled my other sword from the wall and ran straight for the Fatalis.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 1_

_THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL_

"heeeeey Jun it's time to wake up... are you listening to me?... JUN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" and that's all i remember hearing before i woke up on the hardwood floor with my childhood friend Ruby standing over me staring into my eyes with an evil glare "w-what is it" i asked her with a shakey voice, "it's time to get up, Silvia and Styx are waiting downstairs for us so hurry up" she said while walking out of the inn room and slamming the door behind her, "_man she didn't always used to be like this_" i thought to myself "well no use making Silvia or Styx wait any longer" so I got up, put my steel mail on, grabbed my gear, strapped my knight sabers on my back and headed out the door downstairs to where Ruby Styx and Silvia were, "hello" I greeted Styx and Silvia with a smile "ha ha your finally up i see sleeping beauty" Styx said with a big grin on his face "h-hello J-Jun" said the shy but beautiful Silvia with her long white hair in a ponytail and wearing her alloy armor with her trusty Shell Shocker Longsword on her back, it's hard to believe that Silvia is twenty three years old, she's one year older than i am, Styx is fifty eight even though you wouldn't be able to tell and Ruby who isn't here right now for some reason, is only twenty the youngest of us all, "how are you two doing this morning?" I replied "i-I'm doing alright h-how about you Jun?" Silvia Replied, then Styx stood up and said "I'm alright but we didn't come here for small talk we have a mission to do and it's going to be a long one" as i looked at Styx curiously i asked "what is it?" he replied "you'll see, we'll be heading out around sunset so don't be late" and then he walked over to the inn keeper to buy us some breakfast for us but i was still curious so i walked closer to silver and whispered to her so that Styx wouldn't be able to hear us "do you know what the mission is Silvia?" then she looked at me and blushed a little "n-no my father didn't tell me anything" oh yeah that's right Styx is your father i chuckled a little "sorry i had forgotten" no it's fine most people find it hard to believe anyway she said, "heh i can see why" i said while smiling "well I'm going to look around town for a little bit to see if there's anything i need but I'll be back soon" i said while while walking out of the inn doors "ok be safe out there!" Silvia said with a smile". With the desert sun beating down overhead you could hear the cries of the desert everything was so hot it was almost unbearable i was almost tempted to walk around with almost no clothes on it was so hot but i guess having semi spiky jet black hair was not the best thing, as i looked around i saw a lone figure standing out over on some rocks looking out into the desert yearning for something unseen but as i walked closer i made out the shape of a female with crimson red hair and crimson eyes "hey Ruby is that you?" i shouted "no need to shout you idiot" she shouted back, yep that was her i thought to myself as i walked closer to her i asked her "what are you doing way out here by yourself?" and she replied with a simple answer while looking at me in the eyes "it was the only place i could get away and think" i could tell just by looking into her eyes that she wanted to go home so badly but we couldn't Ruby and I were chosen as the next top hunters to take on a mission and we couldn't return home until it was completed, I smiled at her and reassured her that we would be able to go home someday and she started to laugh a little "he he i know that you don't have to tell me you idiot, well I'm going to go back to the inn cause it's to hot out here as is i feel like i'm going to die" she laughed a little hugged me and then ran back to the inn, i was just standing there with my mouth wide open in disbelief as to what the heck just happened "_OH MY GOSH SHE WAS NICE!, THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END!_" i thought to myself and laughed then i realised that the heat didn't bother me as much, i decided to lay down in the shade of the rocks that Ruby was just standing on "mm this feels nice and cold" I quietly whispered to myself and fell asleep.


End file.
